


Darling please don't take me too literally

by Otte



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ImaginexHobbit, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine singing Jump (for my love) and Thorin literally jumping every time he walks past you in an attempt to show that he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling please don't take me too literally

“If you want to taste my kisses in the night then, jump jump, for my love!” You sing and then keep humming the rhythm of one of the most catching songs on Middle Earth. One wouldn’t think today was the day the make dwarves, and one woman, want to sing as they do something as simple as cut mushrooms for soup. 

Quite right, the reason wasn’t really the weather –pouring rain for 8 hours, later on lightning storm and some more rain. Nor was it the events of the day –a landslide happening right under the feet of the company resulting horses tripping over and so on. Your mood was caused from something quite small compared to what’s happened to everyone recently. Today as Kili and Fili finally found a cave big enough to cover the whole group, you stayed outside for a while longer, in the rain. 

Focusing only on your breathing, you found a peaceful rhythm. The calm spread through your whole body and you smiled. Being mad at rain, the Mother Nature, for making you travel in such weather with soaked clothes for hours… You wanted to leave the anger behind you. Odd as they may seen, your believes, they told you to make peace with great powers such as Mother Nature.

When you entered the cave, with the smile still on your lips, you saw your companion. Their growls went all the way down to their beards. Knowing how stubborn dwarves were, you deemed it not worth the try to even hint them of your method. Being angry or depressed didn’t suite you; you liked yourself best when happy and friendly.  
”Can I help you with that?” Your question got only a mumble as an answer. Even Bombur couldn’t always be quite himself. He still handed you a bag half full of mushroom and tried to give you an apologetic look. ”Hey don’t worry about it, it’s been a long day!” You said cheerfully, took out your knife and got to it.

Which brings us back to present time, you humming the melody of ’Jump’ and singing the chorus out loud every now and then. The song implies if one were to court you, they’d be expected to jump for your love. What ever that means. Unfortunately, or fortunately depends on your view really, one specific leader of the company had been listening to you going on about your cooking and singing, but taken your words too literally.

He jumped.  
You sang, he jumped. Up on his two feet, his heavy and wet get-up making a weird –and awkward-noise as he did.

This puzzled you. How could it not? 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him do this. First you didn’t put two and two together but the second time you heard the noise of his clothes you were aware that the song had just gotten to the point of ‘jump for my love’. 

Interesting, you thought. 

Was no one even to question him jumping randomly?  
Of course not, a shake of the head was the reaction you yourself gave the thought. Because who of the dwarves, or even a small hobbit, was to question Thorin Oakenshield. Obviously it was no one’s place to do so. This didn’t, however, mean one shouldn’t tease him.

Trying hard to remember the lyrics correctly, you sang a part out loud you only had been humming so far.  
“Jump, I know my heart can make you happy! Jump in, you know these arms can feel you up…”

This time, there was only one jump. You felt disappointment grow in you and turned your gaze towards him.  
Thorin’s eyes were focused on your arms, still working on the food. Now noticing you looking at him, Thorin quickly averted his eyes. But oh was he late to do so. The next part you sang with a smirk.

“Your love burns inside, feels so right. Come to me if you want me tonight… jump.” Not being able to help yourself, you smile and turn to him. Looking right in to your eyes, Thorin jumps.

That’s right. And the smirk followed right after.

Biting your lower lip, and being quite proud of yourself for being able the keep the giggle inside, you focus back on helping Bombur.

Only this time, you sing Love me harder.


End file.
